¿Es dar y recibir?
by Mekuto
Summary: Creo que te falto un lugar [One-Shot]


¿**E**s **d**a**r** y **r**e**c**i**b**i**r**?

Todo sin duda se tornaba chocante, la falta de espacio, los movimientos bruscos y los tambaleos, los murmullos "en voz baja", las indicaciones de los guías de recreación, y el eminente frio que estaba presentándose.

Así es, se trataba de un viaje a un fulano campamento, y sin duda las características antes nombradas son las que más le hubiese afectado al joven rubio, de no ser porque iba en su propio mundo.

Estaba sentado al lado de una de sus mejores amigas, por no decir su única amiga mujer, una chica que sin duda se daba a conocer por su muy explosiva actitud.

Se cuestionaba mentalmente el cómo llegó a conocerla; eran amigos desde muy antes y congeniaban a la perfección, como la pieza que calza en un rompecabezas. El pudiera tener otra amiga si lo quisiese, admiradoras no le faltaban, pero era algo que realmente no necesitaba, la compañía de la rubia era suficiente para él, pues era de las pocas personas excepcionales que hay, ella era traviesa, juguetona, obstinada, necia, emprendedora, en cierta manera algo maternal, vivaz, llena de esa actitud asesina que pocas veces se desborda, y sin duda una chica que ofrece todo su empeño, y saca de donde no tiene, en cualquier cosa que se lo proponga, una persona digna de admirar.

Raramente única.

A medida que la tarde distaba de la noche, poco a poco las luces del transporte iban extinguiéndose al igual que los murmullos siendo reemplazados por bostezos, tal pareciera que el autobús se acopló a la situación y en vez de moverse violentamente, se mecía con gracia, haciendo que la reacción de las personas a esto fuera quedarse profundamente dormidos.

La rubia de pelo corto aun seguía con todos sus sentidos alertas, mirando por la ventana apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos, suspiró, en la noche no había mucho que apreciar y menos en una autopista desértica, así que se recostó sobre su asiento mirando al techo del autobús sin nada más que hacer.

Pronto sintió algo extraño.

Resulta que su mejor amigo de la infancia y compañero de asiento se había quedado dormido sobre su hombro, la chica solo se exaltó un poco sin llegar a despertar al rubio, pronto notó que ya había caído en sueño terriblemente profundo por lo que decidió dejarlo pasar esta vez; el chico ya había sacado de ella cierto sonrojo y una actitud tan tierna digna de una madre, la chica quiso acomodarlo mejor, pues no quería que estuviese incómodo al dormir, lo mejor que pudo, lo recostó contra el asiento suavemente y a ambos los cubrió con una manta que tenia a la mano.

…

Ya de día, los ventanales fuertemente subían de temperatura debido al choque de los rayos del sol directamente, la primera en despertarse fue la pequeña rubia quien estaba de espalda al ventanal, se percató de esto y se preguntó cómo había llegado a una posición tan atravesada y luego lo vio a él.

Su rubio de coleta favorito se encontraba algo dormido sobre su pecho, ella de haber estado de malas lo hubiese mandado a volar, mas… no lo hizo, este se encontraba la cara entre su pecho, como un bebé, luego se volteó para quedar boca arriba, para ella esto fue un desborde inmenso de ternura, no podía evitar sentirse tan empalagosa y menos con el siendo tan adorable, y así que simplemente le dedicó un pequeño beso en la coronilla, lo que fue captado por el rubio al instante, mas éste no abrió los ojos.

El chico se sonrojo levemente y poco después abrió sus ojos, en ese momento la rubia tenia puesta vez otra vez su vista a las afueras de la ventana, el tocó con las yemas de los dedos su frente sintiéndose algo fascinado con el roce labial que involuntariamente su amiga le había dado.

Rin pronto notó que el ya se encontraba en sus sentidos.

– Ohayo Len!– saludó como si nada, el rubio se sonrojó por tener la mirada azulada de su amiga sobre él y por el hecho de que se encontraba sobre su pecho.

– O-ohayo Rin-chan– dijo con un sonrojo bastante notable.

– ¿Cómo amaneciste?– preguntó con el mismo ánimo.

– Bastante bien– dijo sin vacilar, pues había sido despertado con un beso de la persona que más quería.

– ¡Qué bueno!– dijo con entusiasmo.

– E-etto Rin…– la rubia le devolvió una mirada curiosa.

– Dime.

– B-bueno t-tu, s-solo q-quería, l-lo q-que paso, t-te tengo que d-decir y… y-yo s-solo q-quería s-aber sobre el b-b-b-b– el rubio se encontraba entre sí decirle o no, mientras jugaba con sus dedos

– ¿B-b-b-b…?– incitó Rin a continuar.

– S-sobre el beso– soltó rápidamente, en ese momento la chica se puso realmente colorada.

– ¿E-estabas d-despierto?– preguntó sonrojada, avergonzada y enojada.

– Antes de que me lo dieras, no.

– Entonces perdón por despertante– dijo volteando la cara y sintiéndose realmente estúpida.

– N-no es eso, s-solo que y-yo b-bueno– Rin lo miraba serio, el rubio completamente sonrojado, solo soltó un suspiro y arrojó las palabras atropelladamente, claro que en voz baja– Quiero que me beses de nuevo.

Lo conocía como la palma de su mano, lo conocía más que su propia letra, el chico siempre resultó ser un mimoso sin remedio y ¿quién lo culpa?, después de todo, su cara inspiraba unas grandes ganas de apachurrarlo hasta morir, por lo que recibió bastante afecto a largo de su vida y el estaba acostumbrado a eso, de nuevo apareció ese color rojo incandescente sobre la cara de la rubia solo que esta vez traía como accesorio principal una sonrisa enternecida, el rubio rápidamente volteó la cara de vergüenza y por el miedo de que su amiga lo golpeara. La chica sostuvo con sus manos la cara del chico, lo que lo tomó demasiado desprevenido, coloreando sus mejillas; la rubia prosiguió y plantó un leve beso en la frente con ternura y delicadeza, pronto también uno en la punta de la nariz con la misma delicadeza que la anterior, el rubio solo cerró los ojos, con la cara sumamente sonrojada y solo disfrutaba de ese leve tacto al que su cara estaba siendo expuesta, pronto Rin siguió con las dos mejillas acariciando con su pulgar la cara que tenía entre manos, poco después ceso su acción viéndolo a la cara con un sonrojo y una linda sonrisa.

– ¿Conforme?– dijo suavemente, el rubio solo sonrió al igual que ella.

– Creo que te falto un lugar– la rubia solo miro extrañada al chico, quien tomó con sus dos manos la cara de su compañera y le planto un beso, esta vez acertando en los labios.

De la sorpresa la rubia no pudo "disfrutar" como se debía del beso, por lo que luego de separarse, esta vez ella le robó el beso, disfrutando de las caricias que se consentían.

En el cariño, hay que dar y recibir, por suerte el rubio también sabía _dar_.

.

.

.

FIN/END THE HISTORY

Awwwwwwwwwwww ಠ_ಠ

Creo que nunca antes había escrito algo tan meloso, pero supongo que algo salió… No tan bueno, pero salió ._. ¡Que viva la revolución melosa! (?

¡BESO! ¡YAYY! *Arroja confeti justo en su cara* Que lendooo, aunque siempre se pudo haber hecho mejor.

Basado en un sueño que tuve hace poco (anoche) donde justamente ellos dos eran los protagonistas (Debo estar mal de la cabeza .-.)

Espero les haya gustado, y si, si, compártelo con tus amigos, deja tu opinión al respecto *Lo agradeceré* y llévalo a favoritos o lo que sea, es tu decisión pero solo imagina lo feliz que me haría… Imagínalo…

¡IMAGÍNALO!… *Yo misma me doy lastima XC*

Recuerda…

_Constructivos_ no _**Destructivos**_.

Soy Mekuto ¡BYE!


End file.
